Together Forever
by ProudBookHugger
Summary: Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle are on a demon hunt but it leaves Alec's life changed for bettter or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just pretend that city of lost souls never happened **

Chapter 1 Alec's POV: I opened the door that lead to Magnus's apartment, I walked in and took off my jacket, shoe's, and all my weapons then I heard Magnus yell

"Alec is that you?"

"Yeah" I answered

Then Magnus ran out to see me just as sparkly as usual with a big smile on his face

"Well isn't this a surprise"

"Do I have to call every time I want to see my amazing boyfriend?" I asked as I walked over to him

"No of corse not" then my lips pressed agasint his for a sweet and short kiss

Then he took my hand and lead me to the living room where Chairmen Meow was currently occupying the couch, we sat down and Chairmen ran off as if we intrupeted his nap. Magnus just rolled his eyes and turned on the T.V, as he was switching through channels I snuggled into him

"Your being awfully attached lately"

"I miss you, lately it feels like I've been hunting demons nonstop and im tired" then he ran his fingers through my hair making me relaxed and tired.

"Poor baby you can take a nap if you want" I nodded and just when I was about to fall asleep my phone rang damn phones everywhere I groaned and looked who it was, Izzy came up on the screen

"What is it?" I asked in a not very nice voice

"Hello to you too dear brother"

"Sorry Iz I am with Magnus and I just want to get some sleep"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alec but that might have to wait, we heard about a demon nearby" I groaned

"Fine I'll be there soon" I hung up and left to go

"You have to go?" Magnus asked

"Yeah" I replied sadly as I was putting on my shoes

"Well be back soon" he looked at me with those adorable eyes that I couldn't help but smile

"I will" then he came up to me and kissed me and I felt his tongue wanting to enter my mouth I let him and I groaned as his tongue explored my mouth then I put my hands up to his hair and started pulling it just the way he likes it I herd Magnus moan as he put his hands on my waist they where slowly going down to my...

"ALEXANDER GILDON LIGHTWOOD YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

I opended the door to revile a very pissed off Isabelle with Jace and Clary behind her Jace smirked when he saw our appetences. I just grabbed my coat, weapons then kissed Magnus quick before closing the door

"You said you were going to meet us soon Alec that didn't look soon"

"Shut up Iz" I wasn't in the mood I was tired annoyed and I haven't seen Magnus in what felt like forever.

"Someone seems in a angry mood today" Jace pointed out

"No Jace I'm fine I've just been going around all over the city while you go on one of your many show off demon killing sprees to impress your girlfriend and I have to save your ass every time."

"That was one time!"

"Oh really?" Then I turned around and started walking

"Do you really do that to impress me?" Clary asked

"yes and that is also our job and I feel it's important to make everyone in New York safe"

"Thats so sweet" then they started to kiss I made a gagging noise

" Well if you two are going to make out the entier time I might as well go back to Magnus's" as I started to head back I herd someone say my name then I came face to face with Camille Belcourt as if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Hello Alexander"

"Hi bitch"

"Oh angry now aren't we"

"Just a bit, what are you doing here?"

"Alexander im hurt! Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Shadowhunter?" then she looked at Jace

"Hello Jonathan, im sorry did I hurt your feelings for not acknowledging ?" She asked as she flipped her blonde hair and started to walk.. No strut towards Jace oh god

"A bit but it's fine I would never wanted to be complimented by you."

"You Shadowhunters and your harsh words! I'm just here to talk that's all" she said then started to twirl her finger around Jace's hair from my angle I could see her smile and her fangs started to reappear oh no. Jace tried to back away but she grabbed him, Clary tried to do somthing but Camile just knocked her aside. Isebelle tried to get her with her wip but Camile just graabbed it and pulled on it which sent Iz flying. I ran and caught her as soon as she hit the ground. I saw Jace strugglying to get away but it was no use.

"Sorry about this but im really hungry and your blood smells really good, no offense Alexander I don't want to deal with Magnus on my back for killing his " one true love" or whatever" she started to put her head down on Jace's neck but without thinking I used my bow and let a arrow go through her shoulder. She yelled in pain then dropped Jace who ran to go see Clary

"Ow that hurt you little.."

Then she was right next to me and without thinking it she sunk her fangs into my trough, I screned out in pain she keept on drinking then she let me go and just left. The last thing I remmber before I blanked out was every one crowding around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am surprised that the last chapter went well** **so here is another one what will happen to our poor Alec?**

Chapter 2

Magnus POV

I was watching T.V just waiting for my beloved Alec to come back so we could finish what we started. Damn it Isabelle why did you interrupt us I haven't seen Alec in a while which has left me very needy especially with those abs and that ass.. No Magnus stop thinking dirty thoughts you are not a teenage girl you are a warlock and you will wait patiently for your boyfriend to return. Then Chairmen Meow hoped on the couch and looked at the spot were Alec was sitting

"I know Chairmen I miss him too" Chairmen just meowed to me in response then my phone rang. I swear if it's another vampire who is afraid of the dark I'm going to start questioning the entire "Children of the Night" name.

"Magnus Bane"

"Magnus! It's Isabelle Alec is hurt!" A thousand thoughts raced into my head

"He got bit by Camille" that was not one of those thoughts that bitch

"I'll be right there where are you?"

"The front of your apartment door actually he passed out and we managed to drag him here"

"Ok I'll let you in"

I hung up and let them in then they cane barging in Jace carrying Alec

"Put him on the couch" Jace nodded and set Alec down

"How long did she bit him?" I asked

"I don't know a mintie" Iseblle said who was no in tears

"What will happen to him?" Clary asked

"Well since the bit was longer then a few seconds the transtion from human to vampire is possible."

"So Alec is... dead?" Jace asked

"Proebly" I said while stroking his face

"Damn its all my fault! I wanted to go on that stupid demon hunt now my best friend could become a bloodsucker!"

"How does that work exactly?" Clary asked

"We don't know it's never happened before" Jace said

"So what do we do now?" Isabelle said

"We wait" I said come on Alec you can survive this I am not letting you die on me we all sat down and just looked at Alec hoping, waiting for him to wake up. Nobody really moved other then for food and bathroom breaks. Isabelle called Simon who came by and gave Isabelle a hug and kept telling her it's going to be ok, I wouldn't let go of Alec's hand not now not ever.

**3 Days Later**

Alec's POV

I opened my eyes to see everyone around me and Isabelle looking like she cried for days

"ALEC" everyone screamed and hugged me saying a bunch of things at once about how they were happy that I was alive and they are sorry. Once everyone let go of me I noticed Magnus was still hugging me he looked at me and said

"I love you Alec don't ever forget that only you"

"I love you too Magnus"

"So how do you feel?" Jace asked

"Fine great actually"

"So you don't feel the urge to rip my troat out?" No that he mentions it I do feel a little hungry.. I can hear people's blood pumping trough their veins and the blood smells so good... oh shit

"Um guys.. I think I might be a vampire"

everyone just looked shocked not knowing how to react I got up and walked over( I stumbled a few times since I havn't moved in 3 days) towards a mirror my features have changed a bit. My eyes got brighter and my hair got a bit darker and my mucles were a but more defined, the thirst got a bit stronger then I felt something sharp in my mouth coming out the next thing I know is that a pair of fangs appeared

"uh guys? What exactly happened to me?" I sat back down

"well Camille bit you ran away then we took you to Magnus's and we went over what might happen to you then we just waited fo you to wake up." Clary said

"I'm a vampire aren't I?"

"Yep join the club" Simon said then I grabbed him by the collar my fangs bared

"I CAN'T BE A VAMPIRE! IM A SHADOWHUNTER! WHAT WILL MY PARENTS THINK? IT'S BAD ENOUGH FOR THEM TO HAVE A GAY SON NOW THEY HAVE A GAY VAMPIRE SON!"

"Ok Alec honey just calm down and release Simon before you do something you might regret"Mangus took my hand in his and I managed to release Simon

"Sorry Simon"

"It's ok it was no picnic for me either"

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I leaned into Magnus and he started strocking my hair that seems to be the only thing that matterd, that I was here with Magnus

"Well we have to let mom and dad know." Isabelle

I gronned and buried my face in Magnus's sholder

"Alec it's gonna be fine" Clary said

"Then you do not know my parents well"

"Clary's right I mean whats the worst that could happen?" Jace asked

"I could get disowned, stripped of my marks and banned from Iris and never allowed to see you guys again."

"But that won't happen Alec! We won't let it happen." Clary said and everyone nodded in agreement and then all came to hug me. After a while they all left leaving me alone with Magnus the mintute the door slammed he pressed his lips to mine hard and forced his tounge in my mouth. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine

"Oh god Alec I was so worried"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Then he kissed me harder then ever and then I relized there wasnt much room for the both of us so we rolled off and feel on the ground

"oops sorry I guess I got a little carried away thinking I was going to loose you forever"

"Magnus its fine" then I gave him a quick kiss and got off him, Magnus just frowend at the lost connect but then I grabbed his hand and started to pull him towerds the bedroom.

"My my are you insinuating what I think you are Alec?" I could feel my face turning red

"Mabey" I said then Magnus just laughed

"Well lets go and have some I'm glad your not dead sex"

Then he praciclly pulled me to the door and pushed me up against the door sucking and kissing my neck.

"I thought I was the vampire out of us"

"Then act like it"

"gladly"

then I started pressing hot kisses down towards his neck right down towards his shirt I pulled that off and threw it aside not carrying about getting wrinckles on it and at that moment neither did Magnus. I couninued kissing down towards his chest then I herd the door unlock, I stopped and dragged him in the room and practicly threw him on the bed and jumped on him.

"Looks like I'm in control tonight" Then Magnus moned

"Oh god Alec why do you say things like that?" then he grabbedmy hair and pulled me down closer kissed me then I felt his hands go around my shirt and pulled it off and threw it aside.

"Alec those pants seem to be a bit to tight."

"Then why don't you take them off?"

He smiled mabey life as a vampire won't be so bad I'll be with Magnus forever finally

***fans self*** **wow that was the closest thing I will ever write to smut. So yeah Alec is a vampire and we will see how his parents react to that news in the next chapter. Please favorite and review thanks .**


	3. Chapter 3

So... yeah... so the reason why I haven't been uploading in a while is because my computer became the crappiest thing in the world where I would turn it on it would say it was loading then it would go blank then I would turn it off and turn it back on again and like 60% chance it would do the same thing. But it works now! So what I'm gonna do is I am going to let you guys decided which stories I should write so leave a review/Pm of your favorite and whichever has the most is gonna be the one I'm really going to focus on. I am so happy I finally got COLS a while ago still haven't read it because I'm reading TLOS 3 ( and like 3 other books) if you don't know what that is go read it its awesome(not just because Chris Colfer wrote it)but i was looking through it for Malec things and on 1 page I saw something about them kissing and I was like what? so I kept on reading and found out they got back together :D(sorry if I just spolied that for you probely should have said that first.. oops) moving on!

Chapter 3

Magnus POV I woke up and glanced over and Alec was lying next to me his head on my chest I started stroking his hair and a noise came from his mouth

"Did you just purr?"

"Maybe"

"That's my thing!"

"To bad"can you close the blinds?"Alec demanded as he buried his head under the covers

"Oh yeah sorry darling"

I snapped and the blinds closed

"There better?"

"Yes" Alec said still under the covers

"Then can you come out from under the covers?"

"No I want to stay here forever and drink blood from your cat"

"OK first of all you are not eating Chairmen Meow second of all why don't you want to get up?"

"Because I have to see my parents today they are coming to the Insitude they called me while you were sleeping and said they were coming to visit us and are looking forwarded to seeing everyone."

"OK what are you so worried about and do you stake me while I'm sleeping?"

Then Alec got out from the covers and I could see his adorable messy hair and beautiful blue eyes "Yes what else am I supposed to do? I didn't want to leave, and I'm worried my parents wont approve of their vampire son and kick me out and I will lose my Marks."

At this point Alec was lying on my chest again looking very depressed "Alec didn't you just have this problem coming out? Look how that went yes it was tough at first but it got better now when we see your parents your mom doesn't send daggers at me while shes talking to me."

"But this is different!"

"So? Alec they love you and they will accept you even if you got magically turned into a plant!"

"Really?"

"Yes now lets get up and go see your parents"

"But your comfy and I'm so tired!"

"You can sleep after now lets... Alec?"

Alec fell asleep using my chest as a pillow I sighed what to do now? Then his phone started ringing. I manged to pull it from his pants which were discarded from the night before.

"This is Alec's phone he is currently sleeping you are speaking to his super fabulous sexy boyfriend Magnus Bane High Warlock Of Brooklyn how may I help you?"

"Cant you just say hi like a normal person?"

Oh it was Jace great "What do you want?"

"My best friend"

"I told you hes sleeping"

"Well get him awake and here Robert and Mayrse are going to be here soon"

"You try to wake a sleeping vampire its not that easy"

"I thought you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Shouldn't that be easy for you?'

"Shut up! I'll try my best but I don't promise anything."

"Just get him here"

Then Jace hung up I sighed and looked at Alec he really was adorable when he was sleeping

"Alec wake up we have to go see your parents!" No response "OK I hate to do this but you asked for it" I snapped my fingers and that got Alec up

"OW WHY THE HELL IS MY ASS ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT MAGNUS!"

I snapped my fingers again took his hand and dragged him out of bed him groaning behind me. I manged to get him dressed and myself then I got some blood from the hospital using magic. Alec sucked that dry once he was done I took his hand again and dragged him to a portal. We came out on the outside of the Insistude.

"It's now or never Alec"

"I prefer never and can I even get in now?"

"Stop making excesses!"

I took his hand again and took him to the door

"Try knocking"

"Fine"

He knocked and then a second later Isabelle opened the door

"Oh good your here mom and dad will be here any minute"

"Don't remind me"

"Oh you will be fine come on"

Then she dragged him in

"Why is everyone dragging me everywhere today I can walk on my own!"

"I know I just need you to hurry and make you look presentable!"

This was true Alec was dressed in yesterdays clothes and his hair was still messy

"Go and put something half descent on and comb that mop you call hair"

"Yes your Majesty!"

Alec said sarcastically as he started walking up to his room he came back down a few minutes later looking much better with combed hair and having on a dark dress shirt and jeans to mach

"Happy?"

"Yes now hurry down here they will be here any second"

Just as she said that a door knocked and Jace who came from around the corner said

"I'll get it! Oh good Alec your here"

He opened the door and stood Maryse and Robert Lightwood who still slightly scare me if im being honest "

Alec, Isabelle how have you been" Maryse asked as she walked towards us

"Fine" they said at the same time

"Jace how about you? Anything exiting happen lately?" "Well now that you mention it. Ow Alec that was my foot!"

"I know!" "

Alec is there something you want to tell us?"Robert asked

"Yes there is actually um a few days ago we went demon hunting and we ran into Camille and she almost attacked Jace but I saved him and by accident she bit me and well you probably know the rest."

"So Alec what you are saying is that you are a vampire?" Robert asked

"Yes" "Well this will take some time to get used to and to adjust."

"What aren't you made at me? I'm a vampire I grow fangs and drink blood for gods sake shouldn't you be ashamed of me?" "

Alec you didn't know this would happen and even if you did you were be willing to take the risk to protect the people you care about that is what being a Shadowhunter is all about. Alec I'm proud of you" Maryse saidall of us looked at her with our mouths open including Alec "

Well how about you show us some of these vampire abilities you know posses. " Robert suggested "

Um sure" Alec said but before heading to the traning room he walked to his parents and they embraced in a rare family hug "

Izzy get over here you too Jace" they all joined I could see Alec smiling the biggest I've seen since this all happened

"Last one to the training room gets to eat Izzys food for a whole week!" Jace announced

"Your on!" Alec said then he ran towards the room

"Where did he... oh dammit!"

LOL oh poor Jace didn't know what he was getting into ya Alec's parents weren't assholes! I didn't want to cause any drama withing the family there was already plenty drama already so i just want them to be a nice shadowhunter family. So yeah please leave a review tell me what you think and leave a favorite and I might make more and see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: IM SO LAZY! I in a Malec mood so I decided to write this. GLEE STARTS IN A MONTH AND IM TERRIFIED! MY POOR KLAINE! I have just picked COHF up and I am reading it at a painfuly slow paste because poor Alec is sad and Magnus is sad and why don't they just kiss and make up! I don't give a shit about Clary or Jace! (sorry to all the Clary and Jace fans) ok rant over read and review and blah blah blah. **

**Disclamier: I don't own TMI **

**Chapter 4**

Alec's POV: Me and Jace were training were I kicked his ass 3 times in a row (thank you vampire strength) on the third time I tackled him I smiled and asked him

"Give up?"

"Never" He replied I just laughed and got off him before getting in our battle stances to start another round

"Is this all you got Lightwood?"

"Hardly I was just holding back for you now that I'm on a whole new level then you"

"Well then show me what you got and no holding back this time!" Glad he asked I smiled and I punched him harder than I ever have and he went flying to the other side of the room making a dent in the wall I smiled and grabbed my bow nearby then climbed up on one of the many railings in the room to help with balance and tried to avoid him seeing me. When he got up and I was nowhere to be found I saw him flash a smile and start to walk around trying to find me

"That's what I'm talking about Alec! But I have to admit hiding from your enemy? Not a good choice makes you seem to scared to finish the job." I griped my bow tightly I knew he was taunting me to get my attention so I could revel myself well his plan wasn't going to work.

"I wonder what Magnus would say once he finds out his precious boyfriend was too weak to win even against his best friend" My hands gripping the bow so tightly I was afraid I might break it before I thought about it I had an arrow set in my bow I was aiming to release it then my senses came to me and I put down the bow. Jace was always impatient and would have no choice but to come up here eventually.

"Come on Alec why you can't come down and fight like equals?" He said as he was walking over to get a weapon

"Remember you're a vampire now which means you have a weakness that I could easily use against you." Playing that card are you? Fine I fired my bow an inch from his foot he smiled

"Well hello to you too now that I know that you're still here can you come down?" After a few seconds to think about it I climbed down and ran right in front of him. He was ready with a steele in hand ready to attack. I blocked his attack then he kicked me in the stomach I released him he saw it at an opportunity but I grabbed his arms and we stood there neither one of us making anthor mood.

"Give up now?" I asked

"Nope" he replied he then tried to flip me over using his arms with him on top

"I win" He stated with a victory look on his face

"yeah only took you a half hour" I joked then Isabelle came barging in

"Guys there is a problem and we need your help"

"what?" We both asked at the same time

"Clary thinks there is a demon at her school"

"Well then leave it to her to kill it"

"Yes Alec because she is going to take on a full blown demon by herself!" Jace answered sarcastically

"She has Simon to help!"

"Oh what's he goanna do?"

"He could..."

"Guys! Alec Jace has a point Clary is going to need some help which is why I think one of us should go and fight it with her."

"Us? Go to a mundane school?" Jace asked

"Yes Jace it's the only way we would have to go undercover to figure out who is the demon and why they are in Clary's school" Isebelle said

"Count me out I love Clary but I'm not spending all day in a mundane school"

"Ok I'm not going either mainly because mom and dad wont let me"

"Wait mom and dad know about this?" I asked

"Yeah they just told me and actually they want you to go Alec"

"Me? Yeah sure send the newly bitten vampire into a mundane school nothing will go wrong!" I said in a sarcastic voice Jace got of me and I got up

"Your be fine Alec" Isabelle said I sighed

"Why am I the one who has to go?"

"Because out of the 3 of us you're the one who will blend in the most with your… everything" Jace said as he gestured to me

"You just gestured to all of me"

"Exactly now come on Alec school starts early for mundanes tomorrow." Jace said as he was walking towards the exit

"The sun! How am I going to walk in it?"

"Oh that's easy here" Jace said as he handed me his arm

"No I am not drinking from you"

"Please Alec its for the good of the team" Isebelle said

"… Fine" I took Jace's arm and bit into it allowing the blood to flow down my throat I admit it tasted good too.

"Ok Alec that's enough" Jace said a bit nervous but I ignored him the sweet taste of his blood down to my body

"Alec he said that's enough!" Isebelle said taking a handful of my hair and pulling my head away from Jace's arm

"OW! That hurt" I complained rubbing the back of my head

"Well you deserved it after trying to drink Jace dry!"

"Sorry" I said in a quit voice

"It's ok Alec we will work on it..a lot" Jace said as he patted me on the back and started to exit the room

"Mom has already enrolled you and is talking to Jocelyn to let her know of the plan. You can act as Clary's cosion who decided to move here to become closer with family. For the plan being we decided Clary's is the best place for you to sleep for now they have a extra bed."

"What about Magnus's place?"

"Its all the way in Brooklyn Alec! Plus the plan is to kill a demon not spend half of your time in bed with your boyfriend" I blushed and mumbled shut up under my breath

"Me and Magnus are taking you shopping for school clothes"

"Waa.?" I asked before she grabbed my arm pulling me with her

"What about the clothes I have now?" I asked Izzy only laughed in my face she dragged me outside the Institute were Magnus was waiting. I greeted him with a quick kiss

"I'm going to mundane school tomorrow"

"I heard its ok I will find your neryness sexy" I blushed before putting my head down

"Lets just get this over with" Magnus and Izzy both smiled before the 3 of us leaving. I wonder which will be worse the demon or the mall?

**An: Alec is going to regular school this should be interesting! Did you guys like it hate it? Do you want me to continue? **


End file.
